zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fishman
Is it possible these could be related to Zoras?--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Page Name I believe this is another page that should be renamed to the singular per this forum topic. An admin is needed for the move since a redirect is occupying the desired namespace. Once that part's done, I'm cool w/ helping change the pages that link here. Knives182 (talk) 02:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I was going to write the same thing, yes the page should be renamed to Fishman. I'm glad to help too. —'TheNewSheik' 07:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) If an admin would be so kind as to rename this page "Fishman" (and maybe even turn the Golden Bugs page to "Golden Bug" while you're at it), that would be wonderful. Thank you, admin name here! Knives182 (talk) 02:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Formerly Human This is theory of course, but the Chekhov's gun principlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chekhov's_gun suggests that the story writers were telling us that Fishmen were formerly human (this is hinted at in dialogue if I'm not mistaken, and they have human faces, and they're called fishmen). And according to the same principle, there's no doubt that one of the Fishmen dated Gillian (according to Chekhov's gun, the figurine description and Fishman's dialogue serve as 100% confirmation of this fact; there is nothing in the game suggesting any other conclusion, and if this were not the case, those comments would not be included in the game). In any case, what I'm getting at is that these guys were once human, and I doubt Nintendo was implying that Gillian engaged in bestiality. I'm just adding this to the talk page; I don't know if it has any place in the article. However, currently, the wiki's article DOES insinuate that Gillian dated a fish.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 23:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure you entirely understand what Chekhov's Gun actually means. All it implies is that all things in a given story should be relevant in some way, and if something seemingly irrelevant comes up it should become relevant later on — a principle which is obviously not always true in practice. It seems clear to me that this is one of those cases where Chekhov's Gun does not apply, because the Fishman/Gillian relationship is never really explained, or even brought up in the context of Gillian herself in the course of the game. It's a superfluous piece of trivia that doesn't affect the overall story, the development of any character, or even a sidequest. Now with that in mind... I don't know what Nintendo was trying to imply with this whole thing, because they never make it clear either way. The theory that the Fishmen were once human makes the most sense (and is the least weird), but there's not really anything in the game to suggest anything but the rather odd notion that Gillian and that particular Fishman dated once. I mean, for all we know it's Gillian who used to be a Fishwoman. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 05:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC)